<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll share this secret for a chance (just to be here with you) by devschreibt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827135">i'll share this secret for a chance (just to be here with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devschreibt/pseuds/devschreibt'>devschreibt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devschreibt/pseuds/devschreibt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raelle couldn’t help but share the indescribable joy exuding out of her best friend; the unabashed and unbridled contentment of one’s truth that seem to make the world so much more colorful and enchanting. As if it were magical.</p>
<p>But then again, the notion of having and finding your soul mate couldn’t really be described in any other way, could it?</p>
<p>She watched as Tally bowed her head down, trying to contain the effortless smile painting her lips by the mere mention of Gerit, the boy who was Tally’s meant to be. The ‘meant to be’ she believed wouldn’t happen to her anytime soon.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A soulmates AU where Scylla is the new girl and Raelle can't help but fall for her. Perhaps she's defying the universe because Scylla isn't her meant to be. But perhaps, she doesn't give a damn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Bellweather &amp; Raelle Collar &amp; Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written in ages and I'm so rusty so I apologize in advance for this probably sucks.<br/>I found the show and suddenly I couldn't refuse the urge to write (can you really blame me for being spell bound by Amalia's eyes?)<br/>If my readers from other fandoms are reading this, yes, I know, I know. How dare I wrote this when I have work in progress I haven't updated in years! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm gonna do better and I'm gonna update my other stories! Mark my words!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There you are!”</p><p>Raelle sighed, keeping her eyes closed. “Here I am, Tally.”</p><p>She could hear the taller girl getting closer but she felt so at ease, she stayed seated against the ledge, one arm hanging on her propped up knee. She didn’t need to see the girl’s face to know Tally was rather frustrated at her. But she also knew that it wasn’t really Tally’s projection. It was more of a second-hand emotion because the only person who seemed to enjoy getting frustrated over everything she did (or did not do) was the one and only, Abigail Bellweather.</p><p><em>Freaking Bellweather</em>.</p><p>“Abigail is going nuts, Raelle.”</p><p>“I bet,” Raella said, slightly smirking. “She’ll cool down eventually, wouldn’t want to risk getting wrinkles too early in life and ruin her perfect Bellweather skin.”</p><p>Tally giggled and at that Raelle finally opened her eyes, finding her best friend standing before her. She smiled and then nudged her head to the right, her intention clear.</p><p>Tally caught on and immediately lowered her body, splaying her legs, crossing them by the ankles. She sighed, resting her head on Raelle’s shoulder. “This spot really is nice.”</p><p>“That’s the whole point of a secret haven, Tal. Having a place with no disturbance, hence the niceness,” Raelle teased, apparent mirth in her tone.</p><p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry I had to barge in here.”</p><p>Raelle rested her head against Tally’s, her whole gait softened, her voice calm. “I don’t mind it when it’s you. Or even Abigail herself.”</p><p>She could never pull off any resemblance of annoyance towards Tally. Tally was one of the kindest, most sincere people she knew. Someone who had never judged nor assumed the worst. Someone who had accepted her as she truly was from the get go. Raelle might act all cool and uninterested most of the time, but she would always have this fondness towards her best friend.</p><p>Well, one of her best friends. Though she wouldn’t be caught dead saying that Abigail was the other one. But a formidable trio, they were. Everyone at school knew it. She knew and acknowledged it as well, with a dash of pride and gratitude. This whole high school experience would have been unbearable without them.</p><p>“Abigail would have come herself if she could.”</p><p>“So then she sent you.”</p><p>“She didn’t send me, I offered to look for you.” Tally huffed, reaching for the camera set by Raelle’s foot. “Have you finished with theater?”</p><p>Raelle bit her bottom lip, answering the question in her silence, prepared for the gentle reprimand she knew was coming.</p><p>“Raelle! You’re already behind schedule! Abigail will freak!”</p><p>Raelle raised her hands in mock surrender. “Calm down, Tal. All those clubs have their thing at least once a week. I’ve got it under control, okay?” She took her camera from Tally’s hands, turning it on. She then focused her eyes onto the small screen, winding back the dial until she got to the picture she wanted Tally to see.</p><p>Upon finding it, Raelle offered her camera back to the redhead, who took it with so much glee, she was practically wiggling her whole body. Tally instantly fixed her gaze at the small screen, finding picture after picture of her classmates.</p><p>Candid and unfiltered, the images were honestly mesmerizing. Tally found one with Gerit jumping down the stairs on the quad with his skateboard and the picture managed to capture that fleeting moment of his face scrunched up in joy, unbridled and free. She continued to turn the dial, observing moment after moment being frozen in time.</p><p>“Raelle…” she breathed out slowly. She might have held her breath without realizing, too captivated by the way Raelle see the world through her eyes.  She turned her attention fully on the blonde, eyes alight with awe. “These are amazing.”</p><p>Raelle pursed her lips, shrugging her shoulder. “Don’t sound so surprised, I actually know what I’m doing. But you probably just said that because I got one with Gerit looking so good.”</p><p>“I didn’t!”</p><p>“Sure, tell that to the thirst painting your whole face, Tal.” Raelle laughed, nudging her shoulder against Tally’s. She couldn’t help but share the indescribable joy exuding out of her best friend; the unabashed and unbridled contentment of one’s truth that seem to make the world so much more colorful and enchanting. As if it were magical.</p><p>But then again, the notion of having and finding your soul mate couldn’t really be described in any other way, could it?</p><p>She watched as Tally bowed her head down, trying to contain the effortless smile painting her lips by the mere mention of Gerit, the boy who was Tally’s meant to be. The ‘meant to be’ she believed wouldn’t happen to her anytime soon.</p><p>Raelle subconsciously brushed along her left upper arm, where her mark, her confusing <em>gibberish </em>mark, had lain for the past year. She had always played it down, showing little interest in finding the one. Because isn’t it just ridiculous? To fret over something that is basically as certain as death itself. But fret she did, silently and forlornly, because wouldn’t it be nice to be able to find love so early in life the way Tally had?</p><p>A squeal broke her out of her reverie. She swiftly dropped her hand, turning her full attention on the girl who was too excited to sit still, much like a kid having been fed too much sugar. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing. They are just so good! Abigail will be happy to see them.”</p><p>Raelle scoffed, looking at Tally as if the girl had grown a second head. “Right, I don’t think those photos can outweigh the fact that I’m behind schedule, which really isn’t my fault. I was coerced into this, I made the decision under duress.”</p><p>“I’m not actually sure who’s more dramatic between you two.”</p><p>Raelle gasped dramatically, feigning offense. But then she burst out in laughter, the corner of her eyes crinkled. Tally joined in, grasping on Raelle’s forearm, the touch familiar and comforting. It wasn’t something she had felt comfortable with in the beginning but now she would welcome it, cherish it. Her friends were like the shore she could always come back to after the waves within her settle.</p><p>“But seriously, Abigail will be pleased, especially if…” Tally trailed off, eyes widened expectantly.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I’ll give the theater kids a visit after school today. I just <em>can’t </em>wait to deal with Libba!” Raelle quipped, sarcasm dripping in her tone.</p><p>Tally chuckled, shaking her head. “You know she’s only vicious towards Abigail, she’ll be a darling to you.”</p><p>“Sure, a darling with an ego that’s bigger than the brightest Broadway star. Looking forward to that.” Raella grimaced, taking the camera from Tally’s hand. “Where is her Royal Highness anyway?” she asked in passing, packing up her stuff.</p><p>“Headmaster Alder assigned her to show this transfer student around.”</p><p>“Oh?” Raelle arched her eyebrows, interest piqued though she tried to quell it. “Another dark foreign dude Abigail’s gonna bang, just like, what’s his name again?”</p><p>“Agustín Alcala,” Tally supplied, gazing at Raelle knowingly. “No, it’s a girl and she’s a transfer, not some exchange student from abroad.”</p><p>“Oh, okay," Raelle uttered lowly, pushing down her disappointment.</p><p>"I'm sorry that that's not-"</p><p>"Well, you know I don’t really care about that, Tal,” Raelle said dismissively, looking away. She then fixed her gaze toward the ground, busying herself with lenses arrangement in her camera bag. Might as well prepare the proper lenses for her next shoot in the auditorium.</p><p>“But I know you do. I know you were wondering if perhaps the new student came from a place where-”</p><p>“Well, she’s not so that’s that, right?” Raelle cautioned, clenching her jaw. But after a beat she sighed, succumbing to the fact that Tally knew her better, pretense had never been effective when it comes to the redhead. Beneath all the happy-go-lucky attitude, Tally was perceptive and observant. She saw through Raelle's bullshit and yes, sometimes she needed to be called out on things.</p><p>But not this. Not now.</p><p>She packed everything up and got on her feet. She dusted the back of her pants, and then stretched her arm out. “Come on, we probably need to save that new girl before Abigail tried to brainwash her into submission.”</p><p>Tally took the proffered hand, grinning as she rose to her feet. “She did say she would need more staff under her command this year.”</p><p>Raelle scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Staff, right, more like minions,” she jested, smirking. She let Tally loop her arm on her bent elbow and the taller girl didn’t waste any time before she started pulling them towards the exit door.</p><p>Raelle didn’t think there would be more words exchanged, thought Tally had decided to just drop the subject entirely but then her best friend started talking, her voice soft and filled with so much care, almost reverent. As if she didn’t want to scare Raelle off, as if she wanted Raelle to believe.</p><p>“Sometimes love has a funny way of working out, in ways you might not even expect. I know it’s such a cliché but I think believing in the sentiment should make hoping a little bit easier.”</p><p>Raelle remained silent, reveling in the comfort. She wanted to share that optimism, she really did. But she was also just an impatient teenager who wished she could just <em>love</em> and be loved in return. Tally’s hand gripping on her shoulder, pulling her closer to a side hug prompted her to look up and fix her eyes on Tally’s dark orbs, vibrant and grounding.</p><p>“You’ll find her. And everything will finally make sense.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Free period was supposed to be, well, free. But here she was, rushing to get to the track field for another session of capturing candid images that would show the essence of students engrossed in activities of their choosing. And Raelle couldn’t even begin to imagine why anyone would voluntarily choose something so taxing and demanding as their extracurricular but who is she to judge, really?</p><p>She had promised Tally that she would definitely adhere to the schedule now, though she hadn’t given Abigail the satisfaction of an actual confirmation of her intent. Besides, even if she had, Abigail would still be on her, relentlessly and irksomely. She loved her best friend and disliked her at the same time for making her junior year hell.</p><p>She checked her watch, realizing that if she get this over with quickly, she would have at least 20 minutes to hide out on the roof. And that thought propelled her with renewed determination. She wouldn’t be dissuaded. Nothing would get in her way today.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>She faintly heard a soothing sound coming from the music room she had just passed in her haste. She stopped in her tracks, straining her ears to focus even more. It wasn’t a melody she was familiar with. But then again, she didn’t know much about classical music.</p><p>The more she listened to it, the more she felt like she was being transported to some secluded spot where she could just lay on the ground, dark starry sky above, with nothing else but the music of nature serenading her.</p><p>She turned her body, her feet moving to their own accord. As soon as she got to the door, she peeked inside through the side glass, finding a girl with shoulder-length dark hair sitting by the piano. Raelle wasn’t sure why, she wouldn’t know what to say if someone had asked why. But it felt like a siren song and she was rendered helpless, she couldn’t deny the calling.</p><p>Intrigued, she subtly slipped through the door, not wanting to scare the other girl. As she stepped closer, she realized that the way the piano was situated allow her to have a vantage point of getting a clear look of the girl’s side profile without her knowing that someone else had entered the space. And then she realized something else, the girl had her eyes closed and she just looked so peaceful.</p><p>Even without sight, the girl’s hands moved so graciously, those fingers tracing over the keys before they pressed down with purpose. And it looked so tender, as if she was gracing on the surface of water, not wanting to break them into ripples. And to say Raelle was mesmerized would be an understatement. Not wanting to miss the moment, she swiftly pulled out her camera.</p><p>She adjusted the focus and without further consideration, she captured a picture of a strange girl who had captivated her without even trying. But she soon realized her mistake as the shutter sound prompted the girl to look up, ceasing all motions. Suddenly the room was quiet, too quiet and the only thing she could hear was the thrums of her heart as ocean blue eyes stared her down.</p><p>She had thought the girl was mesmerizing before, but now? Now she was utterly fucked. Because there was no way anyone could deny the girl’s beauty. And Raelle was just another teenage gay mess that would turn into puddles every time a pretty girl look at her.</p><p>The girl tilted her head, eyes filled with curiosity while an easy smile painting her lips. Lips that Raelle definitely wasn’t fixating on. Seriously, she needed to say something. Or she could run out of the room. Yes, that was also an option. But before she could execute her escape, the girl’s smile widened and really, why would she want to run away from that?</p><p>“The welcoming committee in this school is something else. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this special before,” she said with such ease, eyes alight with merriment.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. <em>Is there anything about her that’s not irretrievably alluring?</em> Raelle thought but then her senses kicked in and, <em>oh.</em></p><p>“Well, getting a transfer student in the middle of a school year is somewhat a momentous and rare occasion,” she responded, amazed at the firmness and confidence coloring her voice when on the inside she was anything but.</p><p>The girl chuckled, arching her eyebrow slightly. “Then I guess moving here was the right decision after all.”</p><p>“Oh, no. Please don’t be misguided.” Raelle jested, making her way towards the piano, hooking the strap of her camera on her shoulder. “I can’t possibly let you get trapped into Bellweather’s snare without warning.”</p><p>“Bellweather?” the girl asked but then realization seemed to have hit her quick. “Ah, you mean Abigail. Yeah, she was…intense.”</p><p>Raelle laughed at what was an obvious effort to be polite. “Intense is probably the nicest description Abigail has ever got.”</p><p>The girl laughed along and Raelle just couldn’t handle how beautiful she looked so she averted her gaze downward, scuffing the front of her shoe against the tile. But she immediately looked back up, catching the girl’s eyes on her. “I’m sorry about the whole taking your picture without permission thing. I’ve been tasked as a photographer for the yearbook committee.”</p><p>“I see,” the girl nodded, “then no need to apologize. Though I hope I look decent enough in the picture.”</p><p>“Oh no worries, I’m a total professional.” <em>And</em><em> I’m pretty sure you can’t look bad even if you tried. </em>“And we make sure to get consent for candid pictures if we end up wanting to use them,” Raelle explained with her composure intact. How she managed to do that, she didn’t even know.</p><p>“Well then my heart is at ease,” the girl quipped, placing her hand over her chest. “I’m Scylla, by the way.” She offered with a light laughter.</p><p>“I’m Raelle,” Raelle reciprocated, glad that she finally learned the girl’s name. <em>Scylla</em>. Of course the girl didn’t have a common name. Her parents must have known from the start that she would grow to be anything but ‘common’. “Shouldn’t you be in class?” she asked and quickly recognized how lame her question was. She just didn’t want their borrowed time to end soon. Or ever.</p><p>Scylla licked her bottom lip, tilting her head, gaze piercing right into Raelle’s soul. The girl surely took her time to respond. “Shouldn’t you?” She echoed after a while.</p><p>“Free period.” Raelle shrugged, leaning against the side of the piano. When did she even get this close?</p><p>“Me too,” Scylla said. Her gaze then fell onto the camera hanging from Raelle’s shoulder, she arched her eyebrow and the message was clear.</p><p>“Oh, do you want to see your picture?” Raelle promptly offered, untangling her camera strap.</p><p>“I’d like that, yeah,” Scylla concurred, sliding just a bit to the right, allowing some space for Raelle to sit on the stool.</p><p>Raelle immediately perched down, making sure not to sit too close, despite obviously wanting to be as close as possible. She turned her camera on and immediately found the picture she had taken just minutes ago. Was it really just minutes ago? She felt as if she had known Scylla her whole life. “Here you go.”</p><p>Without notice, Scylla was suddenly leaning against her side, craning her neck to get a closer look at the screen. She was so close that Raelle could easily smell the coconut scent from her hair and it was intoxicating. She subtly gulped, maintaining her poise. She had wanted to pass the camera to Scylla but this scenario surely played out much better.</p><p>“I actually look...”</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful. Shit. How many times has this word crossed my mind already?</em>
</p><p>Raelle cleared her throat, stopping herself from fixing her gaze on Scylla’s face for far too long than what could be considered as normal amount of gazing between two people that barely knew each other. She glanced over, focusing her eyes on the screen as well.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone look so contented.” Raelle started, trying hard not to sound as if she was gushing. “The way you played the piano was just mesmeric.”</p><p>“Seems like you also have a way with words.” Scylla smirked, coy and amused. “Makes me wonder what other things you’re good at.”</p><p>If Raelle didn’t know any better, she would think Scylla was actually flirting with her. But she couldn’t be, could she? She internally slapped herself, she shouldn’t go down that route so soon and so recklessly. Expectations only lead to disappointments in her experience. So she chose to go back to how this all started.</p><p>She set her camera aside and turned her attention onto the keyboard. “I’m no good with playing the piano, that’s for sure.” She randomly pressed down several keys, avoiding the inquisitive look Scylla was throwing at her. “What was the song you were playing?”</p><p>Scylla looked taken aback by the question. She bowed her head down, tucking strand of hair behind her ear. “Um…” She bit on her bottom lip, fiddling with her fingers. “It’s actually something I’ve been working on.”</p><p>“Wait, you wrote it?” Raelle’s eyes widened in wonderment. “That’s just…” she stammered, trying to find words that would fit the well-deserved admiration growing within her for Scylla. “It sounds amazing. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever heard before.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Raelle affirmed, no hesitance lacing her voice. “Is it only instrumental or…”</p><p>Scylla shook her head, twisting her body around to fully face the piano again. “I’ve written some lyrics to go with it. But…” she trailed off as she started to resume the melody she had been playing. “But there are some tricky parts and I can’t seem to find the right words.”</p><p>“Maybe I can help?” <em>What the hell? You know nothing about music arrangement!</em></p><p>“Really?” Scylla stopped playing, averting her gaze back on Raelle. “You don’t have anywhere to go?”</p><p>And such a question that was. Raelle glimpsed over at the clock hanging on the wall and knew that she could still fulfill her initial goal. She could dash to the track field and take all the pictures that would satisfy Abigail and get her to back off, even if it would only last a second. She could even go to the roof right away, enjoying the peace and quiet before her trigonometry class.</p><p>But then she locked eyes with possibly the brightest, most spellbinding azure eyes she had ever seen and she really couldn’t see things go any other way. She’d deal with yet another lecture from both her best friends. She’d spend even more time after school chasing students from different clubs to make up for it. And she could always hang out on the roof another time.</p><p>Because as she traced the specks of grey in those eyes, she knew her heart was set already. That it had decided the moment she stepped inside the music room. “Nope, my eloquence is at your service, ma'am.”</p><p>At that Scylla smiled, wide and unabashed. And yeah, the roof might have been her safe solitude all these years. And perhaps she was foolish for feeling and believing that in those eyes, in that smile, in the softness of Scylla’s voice, she had somehow found her true haven. But she just knew, there she would stay for as long as the universe allow her to.</p><p>-----</p><p>(She pushed down the insistent voice in her head that kept warning her that Scylla wasn’t the one. Scylla couldn't possibly be. She’d deal with that issue later on.)</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <a href="devschreibt.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/devschreibt">Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“She’s just…” Raelle trailed off, casting her gaze down, trying to find the words to describe everything that was Scylla but then realized that she actually didn’t want to share too much. She didn’t want the world to see Scylla the way she did. She didn’t want them to know her the way she was starting to.</p><p>OR</p><p>Scylla and Raelle are getting to know each other better. And Raelle is falling even more. No surprise there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you know where she moved from?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Do you know why she transferred here in the middle of school year?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Do you know where she lives, at least?”</p><p>“For your information, I’m not a stalker. That’s more your thing, Bellweather.”</p><p>“It’s not stalking, Collar. It’s called gathering intel.” Abigail said resolutely, straightening her posture just a bit, pride and conviction oozing out of every pore of her skin.</p><p>“This is <em>just </em>high school. Not one of the companies under your mother’s command.” Raelle mocked, leaning her face against her palm of the arm propped up on the table. “And why do you even care so much?” She challenged, arching her eyebrows.</p><p>“Perhaps because Scylla beat her to answering Mrs. Clary’s question in Physics?” Glory offered innocuously, though it was clear she was trying to hide a smile.</p><p>“She did?” Tally turned her head to fix her wide surprised gaze at her childhood friend. “That’s never happened before, right?” She directed her question to everyone in the table.</p><p>“She <em>didn’t </em>beat me to it. I just thought I had to give the newbie a chance.”</p><p>Raelle snorted, looking at Abigail unimpressed. “Yeah, sure, Jan.”</p><p>Abigail threw a warning glare at the blonde. “And because I couldn’t get anything out of her during the school tour. And she’s not on any social media platform. She’s practically a ghost.” She exclaimed in veiled frustration.</p><p>“You stalked her on the internet?” Raelle ridiculed, scoffing.</p><p>“Again, it’s called gathering intel.”</p><p>Raelle smirked, smug and pleased on Scylla’s behalf. “A Bellweather who no longer knows everything. The day has finally come.”</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s suspicious?” Abigail insisted, ignoring the jab and directing her sharp gaze at Raelle. She then continued to look around the table, prompting Tally and Glory to weigh in their opinion on the matter. “Someone our age not being on the internet?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it as far as being suspicious.” Glory chimed in, shrugging her shoulder.</p><p>“Perhaps just a little bit weird, yeah.” Tally added, nodding her head. “Maybe it’s just not her thing. She’s just…”</p><p>
  <em>Special.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of a kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Extraordinary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rare.</em>
</p><p>Raelle supplied internally, turning her head just a bit to hide her growing smile against the palm of her hand. The thought of Scylla had managed to do that to her lately. She was trying so hard to be present, to feign interest in the topic she was actually rather fond of. But she didn’t see the point in mulling over the details that Abigail adamantly believed as ‘essential’.</p><p>Because none of those questions Abigail had posed carry the answers Raelle desperately want to learn. None of those questions could explain the instant, insistent pull Scylla have on her.</p><p>“She’s just different,” she offered, clearing her throat, schooling her expression. “She’s not interested in those things.”</p><p>“So what things do interest her then?” Abigail probed, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>Raelle shrugged, poking her fork around her salad. “Normal stuff.”</p><p>“Admit it, you don’t know her that well either despite all the time you’ve spent together.”</p><p>“I do know what’s important. What makes her…<em>her</em>.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Abigail uttered, the dare was clear in her voice. “Do tell.”</p><p>And Raelle surely liked to prove Abigail wrong. Because then the words just came out with no hesitation. “She likes playing music and writing her own songs.”</p><p>
  <em>And she scrunches her eyebrows and bites her bottom lip whenever she concentrates too hard.</em>
</p><p>“She likes reading classic literature, I guess she just loves how tragic and grand those stories are.”</p><p>
  <em>And when she finds a particular part she’s invested in, she rambles and rambles about it, her hands as expressive as her words, her eyes blazing as brightly as her mind. </em>
</p><p>“And she is attentive and observant. She pays attention to people.”</p><p>
  <em>She sees how different people think and feel differently, how we are all human with similar desires, hopes and dreams, yet we are still special in pieces of who we are.</em>
</p><p>“She’s just…” Raelle trailed off, casting her gaze down, trying to find the words to describe everything that was Scylla but then realized that she actually didn’t want to share too much. She didn’t want the world to see Scylla the way she did. She didn’t want them to know her the way she was starting to.</p><p>Raelle looked up and caught Tally’s eyes, inquisitive and curious. But she knew Tally wouldn’t push, she wouldn’t pry. She knew that when the time was right and she felt like baring her soul and her growing adoration towards Scylla, Tally would be the first person she go to. Then the redhead would help her deal with Abigail’s incessant queries.</p><p>“Those are probably the most useless information I’ve ever heard.” Abigail cut in, relieving the pressure off of Raelle without knowing.</p><p>“That’s all I can give you, besides-”</p><p>“She’s here.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“She’s coming here, Raelle.” Tally reiterated, looking at Raelle pointedly, nudging her head towards the entrance.</p><p>Raelle flipped her head around so fast, her sight blurred for a second. But it was worth it, it was worth the widening smile crossing Scylla’s lips as their eyes locked. It was worth the soft flutter in her chest, the grounded sensation she had been feeling ever since they had met. It was worth it.</p><p>Scylla was worth going against the constant small voice in her head that kept telling her that she was not supposed to hope. Because nothing had ever come easy to her. But perhaps, this time, she didn’t mind not having it easy. Not if it meant it would have been someone else instead.</p><p>“Hey…” She said as she got up from her seat, smiling almost bashfully. And Scylla returned her smile in a similar manner, tilting her head in a way that was growing all too familiar to Raelle.</p><p>“Hey. Done with lunch?” Scylla asked lowly and Raelle was getting used to the fact that whenever Scylla spoke to her, it felt like her words were only reserved for her, as if the rest of the world didn’t exist.</p><p>Raelle sneaked a glance towards the table from the corner of her eye, knowing all too well that they were all watching. And that they wouldn’t let her get away with ditching without first introducing Scylla to them. So she ducked her head down, clearing her throat, trying her best to hide the growing blush on her cheek.</p><p>“Um…” She gulped. “Tally, Abigail, Glory. This is Scylla.” She noticed right away how giddy Tally and Glory seemed to be as they said ‘hi’ in unison. They seriously couldn’t be more obvious.</p><p>
  <em>This is such a disaster.</em>
</p><p>And Scylla didn’t miss a beat as she followed that with, “Great to meet you, ladies.”</p><p>Abigail narrowed her eyes at them and Raelle could already feel the dread creeping on. She needed to save Scylla from the oncoming third degree she was sure Abigail would execute with abandon. “So, Scylla…”</p><p><em>Here we go. </em>Raelle rolled her eyes in such exaggerated manner and Abigail certainly didn’t miss that. But of course, no Bellweather could be deterred once they make up their mind. She turned her head, offering Scylla an apologetic smile. And Scylla smiled that soft smile, eyes bright and understanding.</p><p>The raven haired beauty quickly turned her gaze towards Abigail, eyes shining with something different now, something that looked a lot like mischief. “Yes?” She said simply.</p><p>“Why don’t you join us for a bit? We were actually talking about you.”</p><p>Raelle groaned, tipping her head up. “Will you please just quit it, Abigail?”</p><p>“What? Am I not allowed to get to know your new friend?” Abigail asked innocently. Everyone knew there was nothing innocent in her curiosity.</p><p>Raelle huffed, arching her eyebrows at Scylla, as if asking ‘do you mind?’ and Scylla subtly rolled her eyes, but her smile remained oh so sweet and Raelle was just a mess of puddle in her presence. So she took her seat once more, watching as Scylla followed suit. She contained her squeal as best as she could as Scylla left almost no space in between them.</p><p>If this was a movie, she would have the courage to put her hand on the bench, only inch away from Scylla’s hand and then their pinkies would slowly intertwine and then-</p><p>“So, we would love to know more about you. Raelle is useless in providing us the right information.”</p><p>Raelle looked up, catching Abigail looking smug. Seriously, she could do with one less best friend in this world. But before she could respond, Scylla caught her attention as she nudged her shoulder against hers.</p><p>“So you’ve been feeding them all the <em>wrong</em> information?” Scylla teased, that impish smirk gracing her lips. “Now I’m curious as to what you’ve told them.”</p><p>Raelle gaped, wavering in her retort. “I haven’t told them anything.”</p><p>“Does that mean you don’t think I’m worth telling your friends about?” Scylla pouted, but the playful spark was still clear in her eyes. And Raelle couldn’t even comprehend how they got to this point. How everything between them somehow felt so familiar and easy and it was like Scylla had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember.</p><p>She noticed how Tally and Glory were practically giggling, enjoying the display of Raelle’s inability to maintain her usual collected façade. Raelle was about to open her mouth to defend herself but then Glory rushed to ask, “What kind of name is Scylla?”</p><p>“Greek, I think, right?” Tally directed her attention to Scylla, eyes wide and eager.</p><p>“Yes, you’re right.” Scylla affirmed, offering Tally a kind smile. One that couldn’t compare with the sweet smile Raelle had been getting used to receiving.</p><p>“You’re really pretty.” Glory jumped back in, gushing shamelessly.</p><p><em>She really is</em>. Raelle watched as Scylla bowed her head, chuckling a bit uncomfortably. Something that Raelle had definitely noticed, how Scylla didn’t seem to realize how beautiful she was. Raelle often wondered if it was out of modesty or insecurity, or just total lack of acknowledgment of the effect she could have on someone.</p><p>“In a macabre sort of way.” Abigail chimed in almost instantly, directing her challenging gaze at Scylla.</p><p>Tally poked Abigail’s side in a silent plea of asking her to behave. But the damage was done and Raelle could feel her protective tendency flaring up and she wanted nothing more than for Abigail to keep her mouth shut. She was about to let her irritation known when she felt Scylla’s hand move to completely envelop hers on top of their shared bench.</p><p>It was such a fleeting moment, Scylla smiled at her soothingly, calming her down. And in the next second, Scylla transformed back to her unattainable persona as she straightened out her gait, tilting her chin up. “I do like the mysterious nature of death itself.” She said, smirking confidently.</p><p>Abigail quirked her left eyebrow, appraising Scylla fully. “I think you’re gonna be a great addition to this fine institution.” She said after a long second.</p><p>Scylla angled her head to the side, eyes sharp. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint the great student body president of Fort Salem Academy.”</p><p>“Well in that case…” Abigail said, leaning her body just slightly forward.</p><p>“And that’s our cue, yep.” Raelle rushed to her feet, offering her hand to help Scylla up. “We should get going now.”</p><p>Scylla took her hand, offered a curt nod to Abigail and then waved to Tally and Glory, smiling amiably at them. “I guess I’ll see you later, ladies.”</p><p>“Bye, guys.” Raelle said in passing as she turned around, tugging Scylla along. She heard yet another synchronized interjection coming from Tally and Glory, bidding their goodbye.</p><p>“Better not forget your tasks today, Collar! Don’t get distracted by some pretty girl again!”</p><p>Raelle could feel the heat of embarrassment burning her cheeks and ears and she did her best to avoid Scylla’s curious looks. She wouldn’t give Abigail the satisfaction of having the last word in so she flipped her off without even looking back, earning rather loud chuckles from the other two girls on the table.</p><p>
  <em>Freaking Bellweather.</em>
</p><p>But then something else finally sunk in, how Scylla hadn’t let go of her hand, or perhaps she hadn’t let go of Scylla’s hand. As she felt soft brushes of Scylla’s thumb against the back of her hand, she found that she couldn’t care less how it had begun. She just wanted it to never end.</p><p>-----</p><p>“… As I was saying, we need to educate students about the different types of plants in our world and how they can be proactive in preserving our dying environment. Botany Club is a club where students will never stop the continuous journey of knowledge concerning the secrets of plant life.”</p><p>Raelle did her best to make all these potted plants, that didn’t actually have plants to begin with, to look good. She was trying to make various pots of soil and seeds to look good when they all looked practically the same. No one could say she wasn’t giving it her all when she had amounted more than 20 pictures of such incredible and challenging photography objects.</p><p>“Raelle, did you get that one already?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“That pot of seeds with jazz music stimulation.”</p><p>“Oh, you mean the pot of seeds that totally look the same with the one that’s listening to some classical violin number?” Raelle asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.</p><p>Beth rolled her eyes, containing her smirk. Raelle was glad that someone else actually recognized the ridiculousness of it all. “I think you’re all done then?”</p><p>“Excuse me, are you even taking notes?”</p><p>Raelle jutted her head, directing Beth’s attention back to the passionate student rep of the Botany Club. “I’m gonna pack up. Good luck with your assignment.”</p><p>Beth offered her a quick nod of acknowledgment before she turned back to the student she was interviewing. “Relax, I’m recording everything.”</p><p>“Okay, good. So where was I? Ah yes, Singh concluded that the sound of the violin has the greatest effect on plant growth. He also experimented on the effects of vibrations caused by barefoot dancing. And so that’s why…”</p><p>Raelle let their voices to blur into the background as she grabbed her camera bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She walked away as she caught on to the upcoming agenda of the Botany Club. She couldn’t wait to share it with Scylla.</p><p><em>Scylla</em>. Raelle looked around the glass house, finding no sign of the blue eyed beauty. She was sure Scylla wouldn’t have just left without saying anything. After all, the girl had been the one to offer her company after Raelle had told her that she needed to document the Botany Club after school. So she ventured outside, walking through the back door of the glass house.</p><p>The first thing that caught her eyes was the big oak tree in the center of the scenic garden filled with various flowers she couldn’t even name. The cool breeze of spring time caressed her skin, easing her into a sense of tranquility. The afternoon sun seeped through the branches of the magnificent centuries-old tree, providing the ground under it with such magical streaks of light.</p><p>Raelle swiftly took up her camera once more, not wanting the sight to go to waste. She captured several pictures and didn’t bother to check if they turned out good. She was sure of it already. She continued to venture deeper into the area and as she finally passed the thick trunk that had obscured her sight earlier, she found Scylla standing by rows of some pinkish flower she didn’t recognize.</p><p>She made her way gently, the sound of her footsteps confined by the lush grass underneath. Scylla was deep in thoughts, tracing the petals with barely there touch, a look of contemplation coloring her face. And Raelle couldn’t help but subtly take a few pictures of her new friend. Though the word ‘new’ didn’t sit right with her. New shouldn’t feel like her soul had known Scylla in another life time.</p><p>As she got closer, Scylla seemed to realize her presence, turning her gaze towards Raelle. And it had been more than 2 weeks of knowing her but Raelle was still left mesmerized by the smile Scylla had always given her with such unrestraint. And Raelle didn’t care anymore as she sneakily and expertly captured another picture of Scylla, all smile and tender eyes.  </p><p>“You’re supposed to document the Botany club members. I don’t remember being one.” Scylla said, arching her eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, you can always join the club and so this picture wouldn’t be in vain.” Raelle quipped, storing her camera back inside the bag. “I heard they’re gonna have some exciting event coming up.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? What is it?”</p><p>“They’re gonna do some barefoot dancing to improve the growth of petunias and marigolds.”</p><p>Scylla laughed, throwing her head back, free and almost child-like. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”</p><p>“I never kid about scientific experiments, Scyl. This is serious matter, think about those petunias and marigolds, they have feelings, you know?” Raelle retorted playfully, barely containing her laughter.</p><p>“You are ridiculous.” Scylla giggled, shaking her head. She then averted her gaze back to the flowers, letting the petals slip through her fingers.</p><p>“I’ve never been to this side of the school ground before.” Raelle admitted, looking up, breathing in deeply.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“It’s nice, isn’t it? I can imagine this could be a great secret place for someone like you.” Scylla said calmly, prompting Raelle to look at her.</p><p>“Someone like me?” Raelle asked, wide eyed and curious.</p><p>“I feel like you’re someone who sometimes needs to shut off the world.” Scylla elaborated thoughtfully, shoving her hands into her back pockets.</p><p>“It’s so obvious, huh?” Raelle smirked, dropping her gaze to the ground. Every moment spent with Scylla had always felt like such unraveling. “Are you?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Scylla hummed as her feet started to move, making their ways further into the garden.</p><p>“Are you someone who sometimes need to hide out from the world?” Raelle countered, following in Scylla’s footsteps, maintaining a considerate distance between them.</p><p>“I think…” Scylla started, stopping by some bushes peppered with yet another flower Raelle couldn’t place. “I think we all hide in one way or another.”</p><p><em>What are you hiding from?</em> Raelle wanted to ask but she had noticed how closed off and careful Scylla had been when it comes to sharing personal stuff about herself. And Raella wanted to know everything but she wouldn’t push. Patience is a virtue after all. So she just nodded along, humming her acquiescence. “I guess so.”</p><p>Scylla remained silent for a while and Raelle couldn’t remember the last time silence felt so comforting and right. It somehow felt a lot like all the moments she used to spend with her mom.</p><p>“Do you know the language of flowers?” Scylla asked after a minute of quiet observation of the white flowers in front of them.</p><p>“I can’t say I do.” Raelle admitted easily, eager to just bask in whatever Scylla was willing to offer her. “Do you mean how some flowers have meanings to them?”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly that.” Scylla confirmed, her smile brilliant. “These are Snowdrop Windflower and they are within the family of Anemone. And anemone means ‘fading hope’.”</p><p>“Huh…” Raelle took in the information, touching the petals carefully. “I always thought the meanings behind flowers were always positive and hopeful.”</p><p>“Not always. Well, every flower has both positive and negative meaning to it. They’re supposed to be perceived accordingly. Anemone can also symbolize anticipation.”</p><p>“I wonder who came up with the concept.” Raelle said. She could just listen to Scylla forever and not get bored. She wanted to listen to Scylla forever.</p><p>“It’s been around for thousands of years. And it’s been practiced throughout many cultures in the world.” Scylla explained, crouching down to pick up a fallen flower laying on the ground. “But the peak of it was during the era of Victorian England. They used to send arrangements as some coded messages, expressing the feelings that couldn’t be spoken aloud.”</p><p>“It’s good to know that humanity has always relied on coded messages to express themselves, flowers then, emojis and memes now.” Raelle joked, trying her best not to combust in elated admiration towards the other girl. She was used to Abigail’s excellence, but Scylla was…something else entirely. Smart wouldn’t suffice in describing the extent of her dazzling mind.</p><p>Scylla bit her bottom lip, twirling the flower in her hand. “We all need a bit help sometimes. Especially when it matters the most.” She offered the flower to Raelle, seeming hesitant.</p><p>But Raelle didn’t even waste a second as she took the flower, returning Scylla’s nervous smile. “Oh uh, are you losing hope in me already?”</p><p>Scylla arched her eyebrows, licking her bottom lip. Her eyes alight with such playful spark. “I guess we’ll find out.” She teased, her smile softening.</p><p>Raelle smirked, dropping her gaze to the flower in her hand. It still looked fresh enough but Raelle was already planning on pressing it in between pages of her journal.</p><p>“Why do you think people like to give meanings to things?” She looked up, finding Scylla’s eyes locked on hers. And she just wanted to swim in those bright ocean eyes.</p><p>Scylla tilted her head to the side, eyes falling to the flower in Raelle’s hand. “Do you think these flowers are special as they are?” She asked instead, casting her thoughtful gaze around.</p><p>“Well…” Raelle trailed off, she had never really put too much thought in them. “I think they are beautiful as they are.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Scylla acquiesced, nodding her head. “But-”</p><p>“But then there are a lot of beauty in life and at some point when beauty is a default then beauty is just…common.” Raelle interjected, surprising even herself with how the words had just come out without much consideration. “Sorry, I’m rambling.” She bowed her head down, chuckling awkwardly.</p><p>“No, don’t be sorry.” Scylla immediately consoled, reaching out to grab onto Raelle’s forearm. “I like your words and I agree with what you said. I think people like giving meanings to things because otherwise there wouldn’t be anything special about them. Life itself has no meaning but the ones we make of it.”</p><p>Raelle’s gaze fell onto her forearm and she wondered if it would be too weird if she were to take Scylla’s hand in hers instead. But before she could do anything, Scylla was already retracting her hand back and Raelle did her best to suppress her disappointment. “That actually reminds me of the time I found this box of ticket stubs in my mom’s drawer.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Scylla’s eyes were filled with gentle curiosity. “Tell me more?”</p><p>“I was only 8, I think. I remember looking through them, not understanding why my mom had been keeping them. So I asked her and then she told me stories behind each ticket stub. The kind of date she had with my dad, the one time they got kicked out of a theater, the stupid jokes my dad told her.” Raelle recounted, fond smile gracing her lips.</p><p>“Sounds like your parents share such beautiful love.”</p><p>“They did.” Raelle cleared her throat, staving the unshed tears burning her eyes. “My mom died a couple of years ago.”</p><p>“Oh, I'm…” Scylla breathed out, stepping closer. She slowly lifted her left hand up, grabbing onto Raelle’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>Raelle quickly shook her head, forcing a thin smile onto her face. “It’s fine. I think it’s okay now.” She assured the other girl, reveling in how grounding Scylla’s touch feel to her. She decided to be bold as she finally took Scylla’s right hand, tracing the back of it with her thumb.</p><p>“I didn’t quite understand it back then how some fading papers could hold so much meaning but-” Raelle swallowed down her reservation as she fixed her eyes at Scylla. “To me, right now, here with you, this is special.”</p><p>Scylla licked her lips, moving her left hand to the side of Raelle’s neck. She peered up through her eyelashes, smiling softly. “You and your words…”</p><p>They stayed that way, eyes gazing at each other and for a second Raelle believed it would be okay for her to fall. It was inevitable. But then she saw hesitance in Scylla’s eyes, a sort of silent retreat in her countenance. And Raelle would never ever want to push the girl into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with.</p><p>Raelle took a step back and grinned, breaking the growing palpable intensity between them. “Well, my mama taught me how.” She said cheekily, trying to make light of the situation.</p><p>She shouldn’t. They couldn’t.</p><p>Scylla returned her smile, breathing out in relief. “I’m glad she did.” She bit her bottom lip, eyes falling to the ground. “This is special to me too.”</p><p>Raelle beamed, bowing her head. “So I guess hope is not lost just yet?” She asked, lifting up the flower.</p><p>Scylla shrugged her shoulder, wringing her hands behind her back. “Jury’s still out on that one.”</p><p>“Well, I’m definitely up for the challenge.” Raelle countered, offering her other hand to the raven haired beauty. “Shall we?”</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” Scylla asked but took Raelle’s hand even before getting any answer.</p><p>“My secret spot.” Raelle said resolutely, leading them back towards a world where it wouldn’t be just the two of them.</p><p>But with Scylla’s hand safely in hers, their fingers intertwined perfectly, she realized that wherever they might be, however they might end up, this was where she had always meant to belong. Even if it was just for a second. A meaningful and special second like nothing else she had ever experienced.  </p><p>She shouldn’t. They couldn’t.</p><p>But she had fallen anyway, right from the start.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <a href="https://devschreibt.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/devschreibt">Twitter</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952814">My heart wrenching Raylla one-shot</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought this would be a mini series but I guess now it's gonna turn into a full length fic. Oops.<br/>Do let me know what you think of it.<br/>Thank you again to lizabeans for the brainstorming session!<br/>Taylor! Buddy! Happy 25th birthday! This is my gift to you :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>